A Tale of Two Olivers
A Tale of Two Olivers. retitled 'Oliver and Oliver '''in American releases, is the eighteenth episode of the third season. Plot Oliver and Duck usually work on the Little Western, but sometimes they work elsewhere when the branch line isn't very busy. One day, the Fat Controller came to see Oliver. "Oliver, I need you to go to the construction site near Cronk. You need to take the trucks away once Oliver has filled them." he said. Oliver was confused. "There's another Oliver?" he asked, slightly shocked; he had always thought that there was never another Oliver. The Fat Controller laughed, "Yes, there is, but don't worry. He's Ms. Jenny's excavator. Once he fills the trucks up with dirt, you will need to take them away back to Cronk, where Max and Monty will take them across the island to make a foundation for a new road." Oliver was still shocked as the firelighter lit his fire. Soon, he chuffed off to the construction site. As Oliver puffed into the site, he could see all of the machines, and one of them was an excavator. Oliver looked closely and saw the number 14 on the excavator's sides. "Hello!" he puffed, "Who are you?" "I'm Oliver!" replied the excavator. "So there IS two Olivers!" gasped the tank engine. Just then. Ms. Jenny arrived. "I need Oliver to fill up these trucks with dirt, and the other Oliver to take them away." she said. The Olivers sighed; they were very confused. "I mean Oliver the excavator fill up the trucks, while Oliver the engine takes the trucks away." said Ms. Jenny. "That makes sense." said Oliver the excavator. Soon, everything ran like clockwork. Oliver took the trucks away in no time and always came back for more. "Well done, Oliver!" smiled Ms. Jenny. "Which Oliver?" teased Jack. "Both Olivers, Jack." groaned Ms. Jenny. That night, Oliver was back at the sheds with Toad and Duck. "So, Oliver. How's the other Oliver? Ha, ha!" chuckled Duck. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Oliver. I understand how you feel. On the Great Western Railway, most of the brakevans were called "Toad." I was always being confused for somebody else. Oh, what a mess that was!" said Toad, but Oliver wasn't happy. The next morning, The Fat Controller came to the sheds again. "Oliver, I'm placing you off of construction work with the Pack from now on. Everybody is mistaking you for the excavator and vice versa." he said. Oliver was pleased. "And Duck, you will be doing the construction work." Duck groaned. "Well, well, well, Duck. I remember Donald has dropped off Dilly at Cronk today. Perhaps there will be TWO Ducks!" teased Oliver. Duck grumbled dreadfully as he puffed away. "Oh, no. Here we go again..." sighed the Fat Controller; Dilly had been causing loads of trouble. Characters *Duck *Oliver *Toad *Jack *Oliver (The Pack) *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Jenny *Nelson ''(cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Donald (mentioned) *Max and Monty (mentioned) Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes